Number One Huntress
by That Username
Summary: Awakening in a strange new world, Ruby becomes a student at one of the greatest schools there. U.A High, where she’ll meet new friends and foes.
1. Preview

"Before we begin, Class say hello to our new student: Ruby Rose. Take time to talk to her. Class will resume in 20 minutes."

The entirety of Class 1-A grown curious after the unexpected announcement from their homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa who currently laid in a yellow sleeping bag. The students began whispering to each other. Some of them being excited, interested, or didn't seem to care at all.

Ruby who stood just outside the classroom, couldn't believe this was happening. No, not that she was in U.A High School, but in a different world entirely. During her time here, she discovered a few things.

One: there were no Grimm or huntsman. Instead, there were many superheroes and villains littering this entire world.

And Two: instead of semblances back in Remnant, people had something called a quirk instead; which is basically a superpower. They also had noone with an unlocked aura to protect them from physical harm.

The man who told her all these facts currently rested on the floor in a sleeping bag. To be honest, she thought he would be a lot more strict, after their little match yesterday. She would've won if her semblance didn't act up and made her trip..

The fight eventually lead her telling him that she was from a different world. Of course he didn't believe her at first, but after seeing dust, _(which she had a limited supply on.)_ her aura, and unlocking his, he believed her. But unlocking his aura, really exhausted her to the point of collapsing. By the time she woke up, he told her that she had great skills with a scythe and she was accepted in U.A and gave her a uniform with a huge creepy smile.. woo..

The only thing he said after that was that she was going to Class 1-A and to not mention to anyone that she wasn't from here. Which was understandable, they would've freaked out if they found out..

Now she stood in front of Class 1-A where she would be meeting a whole bunch of strangers from a different world.

"New world, New Start.. Right?"

Ruby walked into the classroom.

 **AN: Hello, this is a short preview for what's to come. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon, and if I don't, than sorry, I'm visiting family right now and I managed to do this on my phone.**


	2. Chapter 1: Ruby Rose Origin

**AN: Alright, so I'm back. I'd like to respond to reviews, but before we get to that, I'd like to say thanks for all the support this story is getting. I'm honestly surprised by it. 500 views and 31 follows. That's pretty great in my opinion.**

 **Reviews/**

 **SilverExcel115: I was also looking for a story similar to this, even checking out different websites, but didn't find anything so I decided to make my own. And trust me, I'm going to have fun writing this story. ;)**

 **Reynardguatama: Thanks :)**

 **Guest 1: First, The chapter is short because it's a small preview. I had trouble making it during the time. Second, we'll get to that. Lastly, your wish has come true. :)**

 **Caliban Super Saiyan 0: Well, I have no plans pairing Ruby with anyone right now. Maybe later on though. If Team RWBY appears.. eh? I'm not sure if I'll bring the rest of them in either. Although, Weiss and Todoroki are pretty _cool_..**

 **Spartastic4: I explained how he trusted her a bit better here. ****always thought my grammar was bad, but thanks anyways. Your feedback will be greatly appreciated, although I'm pretty sensitive with** **criticism, I'll have to endure it and ignore the hate for now when it shows up. And yes.. the struggles with a phone. .-.**

 **Guest 2: Well, here you go, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Alright, those were all the reviews the last time I checked. If there are anything you want me to answer, please leave a review, although I won't guarantee that it will be answered.**

 **Chapter 1: Ruby Rose: Origin**

"Yang shut the window, it's too cold.." Ruby muttered in her sleep as a strong wind brushed by. She pulled on her red cape to use as a blanket, but another breeze came by, making her shiver.

"Yang?.." she earned no response.

Slowly, tired silver eyes opened up, staring into the night sky. She was outside in a alleyway, sleeping on the ground. She was confused, but was too tired to think about what happened. Her body was too sore and it took effort to actually move. Maybe she should rest a bit longer, she thought. She stared blankly into the sky, seeing the full moon and the stars.

"Wait.." she looked at the moon again. No fragments or shattered pieces. Just the moon.. But how?! That's impossible, unless she was somewhere else in space other than Remnant.. She threw that theory aside, assuming that it was impossible, but the moon mending itself together is impossible too.. Maybe she was abducted by aliens and abandoned on some alien planet! Whatever it was, it made her head spin, and she definitely couldn't sleep with all these thoughts forming in her head.

Forcing her body to get up, she dusted herself off and spotted a familiar red box near her. She hurriedly picked it up, inspecting it of any damages before sighing in relief.

"Well.. I guess I'll start asking other people where I am.." she muttered. Problem is, she was too shy to actually start a conversation with a stranger, usually they'd start it and she'd pick off right there, but oh well..

She peeked out her head from the alley, and noticed that buildings and signs looked rather old, and the streets were fairly crowded. "Nope. I can't do it.."

It surprised her somewhat, That this many people were awake at this time, and a few were dressed like superheroes! That's so cool..

She quickly unfolded Cresent Rose, and pointed the the barrel to the floor, using the recoil to push her upwards and onto a rooftop. "Okay. Now, I won't get lost in a crowd, guess I'll just figure out where I am myself."

She looked down at the streets noticing some worried faces from the sound of her weapon. Oops.. well hopefully they'll be fine, not like she caused an explosion or something..

A red blur quickly ran on the rooftops looking over the scenery of the city and a huge building that was highly secured. Maybe she could find someone there that can help her. Now, she wouldn't say this was her smartest plan.. heck, this is probably the dumbest idea she could've thought of, but she quickly zoomed across the sky and over the barrier, into the open grounds of the huge building.

That's when she regretted everything that took place. An alarm went off and the gate which she could've gone through, instantly shut.

Ruby panicked, completely plucked out of her tired state, and all of her senses started sending out danger signals.

Which helped her dodge a weird white scarf.

Ruby turned around with Cresent Rose pointed directly at her attacker, as the man looked rather surprised that she dodged his attack. Although it was hard to tell from his yellow goggles and the time of day.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked in curiosity as the man kept his guard up.

"I should be asking you that." The man responded as he rushed her. What drew her attention though was that his hair was floating upwards. Pretty strange aliens here..

The man sent a kick towards her torso only for her to block it with the shaft of Cresent Rose. She tried countering with a swipe downwards, only for him to lean to the left and deliver a punch to the side of her head, knocking her a few feet away.

Oh god that hurt! Good thing her aura was up or else she would've been knocked out for sure..

"Hm.. most people would've been knocked out with that punch. You're pretty tough for your age." Said the man as he examined a red glow crackling where he hit her. Why wasn't erasure working for that?..

"Guess I'm special then?" She smiled as she decided to charge him with her semblance only for nothing to happen. "What the?!" She tried her best to activate it only for her to run at a average pace. What was going on?

Too distracted by her semblance mishap, the man used his.. scarfs to swipe her legs under her. Regaining focus, she used Cresent rose to swipe at the scarfs, only for it to create metal sparks, but barely enough to cleave through. How tough are these things?!

The scarfs tied around one of her ankles as the man pulled her toward him. Great.. Now this guy is probably going to send me to space jail. Unless..

She pointed Cresent Rose toward the man as he instantly drew back. But her intentions weren't for her to shoot him. She pulled the trigger, as a shot of dust blasted near the man.

The recoil of the shot pushed her farther away, as the scarf around her left ankle dragged the man with her. She landed perfectly on the ground as the man came sliding towards her, landing infront of her.

"Alright! I did it!" She jumped victoriously as the man slowly got up.

With a giant scythe pointed infront of his face.

"Now, can you tell me where I am? I didn't want to fight but you kinda started it.." Ruby scratched her head in embarrassment.

"You haven't won yet.." he pulled on the scarf, making her lose balance and fall. Oh right.. she forgot to untie the one around her ankle.. jeez, she really needed to improve..

Once he regained his footing, he grabbed the handle of Cresent Rose and tossed it aside.

"Hey! Don't you dare touch my baby!" She quickly got up and activated her semblance to go after the hunk of metal she called a weapon, which had no affect, except making her trip instead. She felt more pressure around her torso and noticed that the white scarf from the man tied around her.

"Ow."

"Alright kid, tell me who you are and what you're doing here." The man asked, with a commanding tone.

"Er.. M-My name's Ruby Rose..! And I woke up in a alleyway. I don't even know what this place is. All I remember is going to sleep after drinking some milk.." Ruby replied, afraid that if she didn't tell him the truth, she probably would've gotten an arm broken or something..

"This is U.A high. Does that ring any bells?"

"U.A? I never heard of it from anywhere." She responded.

U.A huh? That definitely doesn't sound like anywhere from the other kingdoms she was sure of. Ugh.. she already had multiple headaches in just one night. But this raised the question. Where exactly was she?

"Hey, mister," she called him, gaining his attention. "This might be a weird question, but can you tell me what planet this is?"

She felt a suspicious glare tracking her down, making the hair on her neck stand up, and she shivered from just his presence alone. Eventually he told her.

"Earth.. Why?"

Her breath hitched.

That explains almost everything. The unfamiliar setting, the full moon.. She was on a different planet, probably stuck here forever.. but one question flooded her mind. How exactly did she get here? And maybe the way she came from, she could get back? Or maybe—

"Hey!" A shout interrupted her thoughts, gaining her attention was the man with a rather bored expression. "I asked you a question. I don't like repeating myself."

"O-oh, right! How do I put this..? Okay.. This might sound crazy.." she looked around, before turning back to him. "But Back where I'm from, the planet's called Remnant and the moon was shattered into many pieces.."

The scene was quiet, nothing but the breeze of the wind pushing leaves and the grass around.

"Heh.. Yeah, sure.. Quit playing dumb or I'll start breaking some things." He muttered in disinterest.

"No wait! I can prove it!" She exclaimed, earning a bit of attention. "As far as I know, this place doesn't have dust crystals!"

"Dust crystals? Explain." Was his only response. Scavenging through every piece of information about dust she could think of, (Thank You Weiss!) she quickly put together all the important aspects of it.

"Dust Crystals is a energy source to power up machines and can be a material to make bullets, it can be crushed down into particles or kept in its original shape! I use it for my baby, Cresent Rose." She smiled. It wasn't the best explanation, but it'll do.

"Interesting. But you still have no proof that it exist."

"Um.. oh! I keep a few dust rounds in my belt, I would give it to you, but.." she gestured to the scarf around her with the flick of her head. Reluctantly he reached into one of her pockets, and picked up a blue shard that seemed to glow in the night sky.

"That's Ice dust, it can freeze things and power some machines.. I don't know much about it to be honest.."

"So there's different variations of it?" He examined the crystal closely. Good thing he didn't have a aura, otherwise he probably would've activate it by accident.. oh right! Aura!

"This 'dust' seems interesting, but I still don't believe you and your other world nonsense. Give me more proof, and I'll think about it."

"Okay.. Well, I also have Aura, and if I remember, Aura Is the manifest-manyfes—?..

"Manifestation?"

"Yeah! It's the manifestation of our souls. It can block damage and heal small wounds. It's pretty great in battle."

"Aura huh? Tell me, how did you learn this technique?"

"My uncle Qrow unlocked it for me. He taught me how to control it and kept it up. It's pretty simple to unlock other auras too—" she instantly shut her mouth. Maybe she should've not let that slip.

"Unlock an aura? How about you do that for me and I'll let you go. How does that sound?" She raised a brow. Even if she did unlock it, where would she go anyways?

"I wouldn't really have a place to go.. Like I said, I'm from Remnant.. I don't know anything about Earth or whatever.."

"Right. Well, I know a place you can stay. It won't be great, but it's definitely better than out in the cold." He told her. She thought about it for a moment. If she refused, she would probably be sent to some kinda prison. That'll suck.. so option one is out of the question. Option two is that she would try to run away with her semblance, but it kept malfunctioning for some reason.. maybe this world was messing with her semblance or something.. anyways, she would've probably get caught as well. Guess option three would do.

"Alright fine.. I'll unlock your aura, but can you untie me? I can't unlock it if I'm stuck here.." he freed her from the scarf, as she got up and dusted herself off, standing there awkwardly.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" He stood impatiently, as she finally moved towards him, standing on her toes just to stay at eye level. Even if she did, he was still at least a foot taller.

"Alright. Now, close your eyes and concentrate. This might take a while.." Ruby explained as she put her palm on his cheek. He flinched a bit, but nodded as a sign to show that his eyes were closed under his goggles.

"Alright here I go.."

 _"...For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbounded by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee..—"_

He felt her palm let go of his cheek and heard a small thud. He opened his eyes to see the girl on the ground unconscious, but what caught his attention was the strange white glow around his body before disappearing entirely.

"Guess she wasn't lying after all.." he muttered getting a closer look at her, she looked like she was around sixteen, and questioned how she managed to carry the large scythe he kicked away, not to mention swinging it.

"So, Remnant huh?" He crouched down to pick up her unconcious form. "Guess I'll tell her about Earth when she wakes up."

 ** _-Later-_**

Ruby slowly opened up her eyes to bright white lights. She looked around, noticing her scythe leaning on a wall, and that she was on a couch in what looked like a lounge room.

"Where am I?.."

"You're at U.A high." She turned to look at whoever spoke, noticing the man from earlier. This time he didn't have his goggles on, but he still wore the same attire and the scarf around his neck.

"Now that you're awake.. Ask me anything about this place and I'll answer it."

She proceed to ask who he was, which he responded with Shouta Aizawa. She asked about Grimm, superheroes, villains, quirks and everything else she needed to know which he answered in a bored expression.

"Oh right, I enrolled you into U.A, here's your uniform." Aizawa threw the piece of clothing at her face with a huge grin, which she completely ignored, too occupied with the fact that this man casually enrolled her to a school she knew almost nothing about.

"WHAT?!"

"You're pretty skilled with a scythe and I can see you become a great hero. As for another reason why I enrolled you, It'll be easier to teach you about heroes and other things in class, and I wouldn't want to explain it twice to you and my students."

"YOU'RE A TEACHER?!"

"Yeah, and I'm yours too. The sun's rising so you better get ready. Go put your stuff away in this locker." He handed her a piece of paper with the combination and where to go. "I gotta announce to the class about a new student. Get to 1-A around 8, and don't be late." He told her, leaving no room for questions. "Oh, you probably know this already, but don't tell anyone about Remnant. We wouldn't want them freaking out."

He left the room, leaving Ruby alone with her mouth agape. What just happened..?

 **AN: Alright, so sorry for the long wait. I just had a very hard time writing these two interact without making it seemed so rushed (which it is.) and for Aizawa to believe her so easily, although this is still pretty bad if I'm being honest, I feel like I could've improve it, but I rewrote this scene atleast three different times, each are still pretty bad, but this was the best out of the three, which is still not so great..**

 **Beside that, this is only the first real chapter. With me writing the other chapters and you guys giving feedback, I'll improve and chapters will probably get better.**

 **I had fun writing this chapter, although I was pretty busy and I can't promise the next chapter so soon.**

 **Also if you didn't notice, Semblances are affected by Erasure, which means it can also be affected by similar quirks. It's mostly to put a handicap on Ruby to not make her completely overpowered with aura and her scythe training.**

 **Next chapter I'll try to write someone else's point of view and their reactions to Ruby. It'll probably be better than this one.**

 **Anyways, thanks for all the support for this story. See you guys next time.**

Next Chapter: **The New Student of Class 1-A!**


	3. Chapter 2: The New Student Of Class 1-A!

**AN: This chapter takes place between episodes 8 and 9 of season 1. Last chapter I said I was going to write in someone else's perspective.. well, I lied. I completely forgot about that, as I was writing.**

 **Anyways, Sorry for the longer wait, I already hit a writer's block with busy schedules, but don't worry I'm not abandoning this story. Reviews will now be at the bottom so you guys don't waste anymore time reading this.**

 **Also, holy crap, this story now has 2000 views, 50 Likes, And 100 follows by the time I finish this chapter. Jeez, you guys must like this story a lot.. and I only written 2 chapters so far. Thanks for the support.**

 **Chapter 2: The New Student of Class 1-A!**

"Hm? Good morning Aizawa. Care to fill me in on what happened?" A white mouse? Bear? Dog? Whatever it was questioned Shouta Aizawa as he carried a red clad girl over his shoulder.

"This girl was the one who triggered the alarms. Don't worry Principal. She's not a criminal, just a lost child." Aizawa muttered putting his yellow goggles away, and placed the unconscious girl against a wall. "Her name's Ruby Rose, and this was what she was carrying." He shakily held Cresent Rose with one hand, in its full form, unaware that there was a storage mode.

"Oh my, what an interesting weapon. It's quite advanced. I wonder why she would be carrying around such a dangerous tool out in the middle of the night."

"You'll probably think this is nonsense, but she's from another world entirely. She didn't know how she ended up here, but her world may be more advanced than ours, And judging by this weapon, more dangerous." He told the principal.

"Hm.. that does sound like nonsense, but you're the one that doesn't joke quite often about stuff like this.." The principal thought, rubbing his chin. "I guess if what you're saying is true, then this is quite a problem we have on our hands.."

"We should enroll her into U.A." Aizawa suddenly spoke, leaving the principal quite curious as to why they should do that.

"Why so?"

"We can teach her the basics of everything she needs to know while she's here, so she doesn't make a mess out in the streets. Her skills with the scythe are impressive too, and she could very well become a pro hero." Aizawa explained as the Principal listened intently.

"I see.. Does she have any supernatural powers? If so, we can call them quirks too."

"I kept my eyes on her the entire time so, none that I know of. Except this so called 'Aura.'"

"Aura hm? Do you mind explaining?"

He responded by focusing, unleashing his aura again, which made him glow in a white light, surprising the principal.

"My, this is quite interesting. How did you get it?"

"From what she said, this 'aura' can heal small wounds and block out damage." He explained as the principal looked on in curiousity. "It can be unlocked which she did so here."

"To gain your trust I assume?"

"Yes, and it worked." He deactivated it as he picked Ruby back up, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a dust crystal. "This was also the material she said that powered the weapon. It's an energy source back at her world."

He handed it to Nezu, as he inspected it curiously. "Hm.. this does look rather strange. And I can tell it has some other properties aswell. Do you mind if I hold onto this?" He asked, which Aizawa nodded. "It's been rather fun this morning but I must get going. I'll allow her into U.A, but she's _your responsibility;_ I'll assign her to your classroom."

"Got it. I'll keep her in check." Aizawa finished as they parted ways.

 **Present**

Ruby didn't get to rest by the time Aizawa left the room. The sun was already rising, so she made some coffee to at least stay awake the entire morning and read a book about heroes and the history of this world. An hour later and a huge crowd of reporters stood in front of the gateway to U.A, demanding a man named 'All Might.' Ruby was glad she wasn't out there, They kept asking the students about this man.. whoever he is. All she knew about him was that he was the number one hero in the world, and was incredibly strong.

Later, Ruby went over to the location where Aizawa said was a locker. She opened the locker seeing a few textbooks in there which she grabbed assuming Aizawa placed them there and replaced it with her things and got dressed for the day. She looked over the uniform she put on, which was similar to Beacon's school uniform, Bringing a small nostalgic smile to her face. She couldn't wear her cape, but she didn't mind much.

Anyways, Ruby hurriedly ran to her destination, Class 1-A, where she would meet a whole bunch of people who were from a different world. Except.. she didn't know where it was.

'He told me everything I needed to know, except where the class was..' she thought sourly. 'Gimme a break..'

She slowed down a bit, looking around the hallway she was in. How big was this school? Every hallway felt like it was endless, and every door she saw was huge and almost reached the roof.

"Alright.. I'm gonna be late, I hope Aizawa won't be mad." She muttered not noticing someone behind her.

"Hey, young lady! Shouldn't you be getting to class right about now? Class is about to begin in a few minutes!" A loud voice echoed behind her. She turned around seeing a huge muscular man with blonde hair with two bangs that looked like wings in a golden suit, smiling with pride. Some of his features were covered with a dark shadow, while his eyes gave off a small glint of light blue.

"O-oh, sorry mister. I'm sorta lost right now. I'm a new student here, so I don't know much of this place." She scratched her head awkwardly. The man flinched a bit, but remained smiling.

"So you're the new student Aizawa told us teachers about? Well, welcome to U.A!" He put his hands to his hips, while Ruby smiled back.

"Thanks, mister.. uh..?"

"..All Might!" He was quite surprised that she didn't recognize him.

"Right! Thanks mister All Might..." they stood there silently for a few seconds, the awkward tension between them, seemed to grow bigger until All Might cleared his throat.

"Ahem!.."

"Oh.. right! Can you tell me where Class 1-A is?" She looked the other way, embarrassed.

"Oh is that all? Take a left after this hallway and after that, take a right. That shouldn't be too hard." He pointed where to go, as Ruby sighed in relief.

"Ok, thanks again mister All Might!" She activated her semblance, bursting into petals and sped off earning a small bit of surprise from All Might.

"She's pretty fast.. very fast.." he turned around, getting ready to revert back to his true form before he heard a sound behind him.

"Wait..! You're ALL MIGHT?!" A high pitched yell echoed through out the hallway, as he turned back.

"Well.. er.. YES, I AM!" He did a pose, one hand on the hip while he had his other hand to his face, with two fingers extended near his eyes.

"Wow.. that's so cool! So that's why all the reporters are here." Her eyes shimmered with silver as she held out a textbook. "Can I have your autograph?!"

"Sure thing! What's your name young lady?" He asked as he pulled out a pen from his pocket.

"Oh! I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose. It's so cool to meet you. Aizawa told me a bit about you, you're the number one hero right?! What's it like?! Do these reporters follow you everywhere?! Is it a hard job?! What's it's like saving people?!—"

"That's enough Young Ruby." He interrupted her, with a sweat drop. "You remind me of one of my students.." He mumbled under his breath which she didn't hear. finishing his signature, he handed the book back to Ruby, who examined the autograph.

"Well, I must be off, see you in class! And remember; _Plus Ultra!_ " Before she could say anything else, he dashed off, creating a gust of wind, and disappeared.

"Plus Ultra?.. Well, I better get going too." She told no one, dashing off as well.

Finally making it there, she spotted Aizawa lazily grab the door to the classroom, but didn't open it, seeing Ruby run by.

"Glad you can make it in time. Now, wait here until you hear my announcement. I'll make it quick."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit." The door closed, as Ruby prepared herself, looking over herself every few seconds, to see if she was ready. A few voices could be heard, before it became silent as soon as Aizawa entered.

 _"Before we begin, Class say hello to our new student: Ruby Rose. Take time to talk to her. Class will resume in 20 minutes."_

She could hear a few curious murmurs from out the door, which only seemed to make her even more nervous.

Gaining enough courage, she took a deep breath and walked through the door.

Ruby entered the classroom looking at a yellow sleeping bag as the attention was drawn to her. Noticing the stares she recieved made her blush in embarrassment and she instantly found the floor really interesting, while blocking her face from view with her books.

"H-hello.." she muttered, mentally face palming.

 _'Really Ruby? Is that the best you can do? Cmon, just say hello to.. the huge crowd..'_

She felt like she was going to vomit. Ugh, or like Jaune on the airship for the first day. That was a mess—

"Hello! I am Tenya Iida! It's great to have you accompany us for this school year. We hope you enjoy your stay." A tall blue haired boy with glasses walked up to her, speaking in such a fashion that reminded her of Weiss; straightforward and serious.. except, he would usually swing his arms around, doing an array of different hand gestures just to punctuate his sentences.

She didn't mind any of that though, she was just glad someone actually came up to her. After his introduction, almost every other student came to greet her which made her instantly take back her words. Unlike Beacon though, everyone here was around her age, which made her feel a bit better, but she still felt overwhelmed by all the attention.

"Hello—"

"Hey, Ruby huh? So you're the new student the teachers have been talking about? I thought it was just a rumor. Anyways, I'm Eijiro Kirishima." A red haired boy exclaimed, pointing at himself while smiling. She tried her best to smile back, but instead it looked more like a creepy grin. She didn't have time to respond as another student walked up to her.

"Now for the most important person, I'm Yuga—"

"I'm Mina Ashido, it's very nice to meet you!" A girl with pure pink skin and hair exclaimed as she bounced in place, interrupting a blonde boy with blue shimmering eyes. Mina kinda reminded Ruby of Nora a bit.

"Nice to meet y-you guys t-too.." Ruby managed to smile, as more people came up.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui. But You can call me Tsu." A green-haired girl spoke out bluntly, who appeared behind Mina, putting a finger on her chin. If Ruby was being honest, she looked like a frog. Now that she thought about it, were there faunus here too?

"And I'm Denki Kaminari, nice to meet you." A boy with blonde hair with a strand of hair shaped and colored like black lightning smiled, giving her a thumbs up.

"I'm Hanta Sero!" A boy with a huge grin pointed to himself. He had black hair and his elbows looked like wheels for a car..

"I'm Toru Hagakure!" Ruby heard a voice say. She tried looking around before everyone pointed toward Toru, which only seemed to be a floating pair of U.A's uniform.

"The name's Rikido Sato." A tall muscular boy with brown spiky hair pointed to himself, towering over almost all of the students crowded around her.

"AND I AM MINETA!" A short purple haired boy jumped between her and the crowd, his eyes focused on her chest, while the students around him stared daggers into him. What an introduction..

"Im Ochaco Uraraka! And this is Deku!" Two students, the boy had dark-green hair while the girl had brown hair with two tails on the side, smiled and waved as they walked by.. well, one of them anyways, the other seemed like he was doing an impression of her.

"W-Well, uh my real n-name's Izuku M-Midoriya..!" He stuttered, while covering his face with his hand. For some reason, one of his arms was held by a sling, and he was covered in bandages.

"Well.. nice to meet you." Ruby mentally fist pumped, for not stuttering. "It's nice to meet all of you guys." She smiled, looking over each student.

"I didn't know U.A enrolled students after initiation." Iida thought out loud, before looking back at Ruby. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get into U.A?"

"Well, I'm a transfer student, and Aizawa asked me to come here himself." She lied. Aizawa forced her here instead of even asking..

"Oh? You got recommended by Mr. Aizawa? You must be pretty tough then if you impressed him." Kirishima added as a few students nodded in agreement.

"Well uh, thanks. But it isn't all that great. I just sparred with him. Nothing much." Ruby tried disregarding their praise, but failing miserably.

"Wait.. you sparred against him?! That's awesome!"

"Yeah, you must be pretty strong!"

"Wow, with his erasure quirk, I'm sure he would've disabled her quirk and gave her a tough battle—" she heard Midoriya mutter under his breath, which made her stop everything.

"Erasure quirk?!" She basically shouted, seeing a small smirk from the supposed sleeping man in the corner. "I didn't know he even had that!"

The students remained silent, shocked that she didn't know about it, and still went up against him, impressing him enough to let her enroll here.

"Alright, now with introductions out of the way, all of you, get to your seats." Aizawa suddenly woke up, breaking up all the silence.

"But it hasn't even been 20 minutes!" A few students shouted.

"You're right. It's been five minutes. Now, cmon, we don't have all day." He muttered in a low voice, zipping up his sleeping bag.

Class began and everyone took their seats. Ruby sat behind a girl who she didn't recognize, but her hair was in a spiky ponytail and she sat behind Mineta.

Looking over the class, she noticed a few other people who didn't come and greet her, including a boy with half his hair white and the other half red. He seemed like he had a burn scar over his left eye, which made her a bit curious to know more about him. Another boy or.. bird. She couldn't quite tell what he was to be honest, but he had the head of a black bird while the rest of his body looked normal. Maybe he was a faunus too?

Finally there was a boy with a large tail and another boy in front of Midoriya, which both had blonde hair. She couldn't see the boy's face in front of Midoriya, but she could tell he was bored by his body posture.

 _'Alright. First day, and everything is alright so far.'_ She thought, smiling. _'Just like Beacon. Well sorta.. I just wished everyone else was here with me...'_

 _'Hm.. I wonder how everyone's doing back on Remnant.. maybe they're looking for me? Or maybe—'_ she suddenly got a huge headache as she tried to remember. _'I-I'll just think.. about it later.'_

Class began and past like a breeze, the lessons were pretty simple. Math questions that were as easy as pi, and some other stuff she didn't bother keeping her head up for. The bell rang and everyone went to lunch.

"Hey Ruby! Want to have lunch with us?" Uraraka asked, waving with a smile next to Iida and Midoriya; or Deku? She didn't remember.

"Uh, sure thanks Uraraka."

"No problem! I know you probably don't know a lot of people here. So I thought I'd ask."

"Well your right about that.. Thanks again." Ruby smiled as she followed the three, because she didn't know where the cafeteria was. _'Thanks Aizawa..'_

The four sat near the edge of a table, talking about heroes and the future of their time at U.A; while chowing down on their meal.

"Ruby.." Iida spoke as he pushed up his glasses, gaining the attention of the girl.

"Ye—"

"Defying the acceptance rate of 1/300 and to get recognized and recommended by Mr. Aizawa himself, is a crowning achievement you should hold dearly." He explained as Ruby instantly sank back in her seat. "Sorry to introduce myself so casual before, I am Tenya Ii—"

"Seriously, Iida it was nothing. It was just Aizawa. Without my baby I would've been toast.." she responded as she earned some shocked faces. "B-baby as in W-Weapon..!"

"Weapon? What kind of weapon do you have?!" Izuku suddenly exclaimed as he pulled out a notebook. Where did he get that from? And how can he write with an arm cast?

"O-oh, well, it's a customizable high impact sniper-scythe." She exclaimed with a huge smile filled with pride. "It's name is Cresent Rose, and it's the best!"

"Woah.. that's amazing. But it's pretty dangerous for hero work." He responded as he wrote it down.

"Huh? You got that all down?!" Ruby said surprised, while Izuku looked on in embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm pretty used to writing about quirks and new heroes popping up.."

"Wait, heroes? Can I see that book?"

Ruby and Izuku instantly became fast friends, while Uraraka tried suppressing her laughter as they geeked over heroes, quirks, and weapons.

Eventually class started again and passed. The school day was starting to end, so Aizawa told Ruby to stay inside the building; specifically the staff room, since there was a couch to sleep on. Not much she could've done anyways..

The girl didn't have anything else to wear, so before Uraraka left, she asked if they could go shopping the next day. She told Aizawa who reluctantly gave her permission and a bit of cash.

Currently, she rested on the couch with just the uniform on, other than the stockings, jacket and tie.

She had a huge smile on her face as she thought over the second day of this world and first day of school.

"This First day was great! Made new friends, I have someone else that has the same appreciation for weapons, and.." her smile faltered. "Still no idea on how to get back."

She sighed, as much as she was enjoying 'Earth' she really wanted to see her friends and family again.

Yang, Weiss, Blake, Dad, Qrow, JNPR.. She missed them all. The thought of never seeing them again scared her. But for now, she kept her emotions in check, and wiped away tears that formed in the corner of her eyes. She made a promise to herself before going to bed.

"I promise I'll see you guys again.."

 **AN: Alright, the long awaited chapter, not much action, but next chapter will have quite a bit. The ending of this chapter was a bit rushed along with some other parts, but hopefully I didn't make the interactions too forced. I just tried focusing on the students and their interactions with Ruby. Also a virtual cookie if someone finds the two JoJo References.**

 **Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sooner than this one. Now, onto the reviews!**

 **Reviews/**

 **Guest 1: That is definitely a interesting pairing. I can even see how it'll play out, but to be honest, I won't even know how to write it. But if I do decide to do pairings, I'll keep this one in mind.**

 **Guest 2: Team RWBY would definitely be looking for their leader..**

 **Fernandamichelleraya: Thanks for the tips. Ruby definitely isn't always going to have Cresent Rose on her. Not much I can't tell you, other than she'll improve without her weapon.**

 **CaptViper2000: Well I cant promise that I will abandon this story, as much as I'd hate to say it, but for now, let's enjoy this story while we can.**

 **Dancingrhombus: You're right about the rushing thing. I tend to do that a lot when I write, even in real life.**

 **Well those were all the reviews that I can answer. Sorry if the response seemed half-assed, I'm always busy with stuff. Next chapter should be come out earlier than this one though, if not, than I'm sorry for the wait.**


	4. Chapter 3: Lurking In The Shadows

**AN: finally, we are moving on to the actual story! I'm pretty excited, because I have some future plans during this part. Man, watching through season one of MHA brings back a bit of nostalgia, especially the opening.**

 **Also, Season 3 has been pretty amazing. Finally the bird-man has made his debut along with the big three.**

 **Here's a pretty interesting topic. While I was writing the scene where Ruby wakes up on Earth for the first time, I was planning for her to talk to the bird-man in a alleyway, before parting ways. I decided to scrap it since it wasn't really** **necessary.**

 **Also, can anyone decide a hero name for Ruby? I can't come up with anything creative or cool that'll match her character besides Red Riding Hood or Red Hood. Though, it's simple so.. yeah.**

 **Chapter 3: Lurking In The Shadows**

"Did you see this..? It says he's a teacher." A man with light blue hair spoke as he put down a newspaper; gaining the attention of another man from behind a bar.

He sat on a barstool, while he rested his arm on the counter and held a drink with his other hand.

"Hey." He muttered, putting his drink down on the newspaper. "What do you think'll happen.. If the symbol of peace.."

"..Is killed by villains?" He chuckled.

The door to the bar fell off the hinges as he turned in shock. "What the hell..?!"

 **Present**

"Ugh.. I just realize there's no shower here.." Ruby muttered as she got ready for the next day. Maybe there was?.. she didn't know.

Ignoring it for now, and putting on her stockings, she looked out the window to see the same crowd of reporters, still asking students for All Might. She spotted some of her new friends out there.

Midoriya was out there scurrying away with his cast gone, Uraraka was 'trying' to tell them how All Might was as a teacher, and Iida who gave them a _very_ long speech..

Once everyone was in school grounds, Aizawa told them to get lost, saying All Might was late and won't be there today. He also told them; they were annoying the students. One reporter had enough and tried entering the school.

Only for the gate to shut instantly, ringing an alarm and frighting a few other reporters.

Aizawa just sighed in relief, glad they were out of the way. _'How do you deal with this All Might?..'_

"Great.. you activated the gates! We've been here for two days, and we still didn't get anything from them!" A reporter shouted as he sighed in annoyance. Behind the crowd stood a blue haired man, staring at the gates with a creepy grin.

News about All Might becoming a teacher at U.A quickly spreaded across the nation. Everyone knew he was working there.

 **Later**

"Nice job on the combat training the other day. I finally got to see the video and results." Aizawa told the class, as he directed his attention to a student; specifically the blonde in front of Midoriya.

"Bakugo, _(Oh.. so that's his name.)_ you're talented. So quit acting like a child." Aizawa told him bluntly as he flinched a bit, looking off to the side.

"Yeah, I know."

"And Midoriya,"

"Y-Yes..!" Ruby couldn't help but grin at his awkwardness, looking off to the side she could also see Uraraka smiling a bit too.

"You settled it by breaking your arm again, huh?" Midoriya said nothing as Ruby understood why he had all those bandages the other day. The training must've been pretty tough..

"You can't keep using the same excuse about not being able to control your quirk. As long as you fix the control issue, there'll be a lot more you can do." Midoriya looked up with a glint of hope as Aizawa said that.

"Feel a sense of urgency, Midoriya."

"Yes Sir!" He spoke confidently this time.

"Now. Let's get started. Today I'll have you.."

 _"Please not another test.."_

"Decide on a class representative." Almost the entire class sighed in relief as Ruby replayed what he said in her head.

"I WANNA BE CLASS REP!" Ruby shouted aloud, as she stood up in her seat with her hand raised as high as it could. Soon the attention was directed to her.

A few seconds of silence passed before she instantly sank back in her seat in embarrassment. What Aizawa said, replayed in their minds, before it clicked..

"Guys pick me! I wanna be the rep!" Kirishima stood up, as more of the class began arguing over who it would be.

"I want to do it too!"

"This job is for me—"

"I want to be the leader!"

"YOU IDIOTS! PICK ME, IM THE BEST FOR THE JOB!"

"SILENCE EVERYONE!" Iida snapped, as the class grew silent. Ruby looked on as Iida quieted the entire class, while he waved his arms around.

"The job for a class representative is having the responsibility to lead others. It's not something 'anyone' can do. You first have to be trusted by everyone in the classroom. Therefore we should vote on who should have the position, democratically." He told everyone as he put his hand up, higher than anyone else. Everyone groaned as it was obvious who he wanted them to vote for.

"You're taking this too seriously Iida.." Ruby smirked.

"Is this really a good idea?" Kaminari muttered.

"We've only known each other for a few days, and Ruby barely knows any of us. How do we know who to trust?" Tsuyu noted as she put her finger on her chin.

"Besides, everyone's going to vote for themselves.." Kirishima added as Iida jumped in.

"That's true, but the person who does receive Mutiple votes will be the most suitable person for the job. Is that right sir?!" He asked Aizawa as he was tucked away in his sleeping bag.

"Yeah, whatever. Do what you want, just finish before my nap's over." He mumbled as he tumbled to the ground.

Ruby couldn't decide who to vote for, beside herself. She was the leader of her own team after all. Honestly, Midoriya would be a good choice, but all she knew about him was his liking of heroes. Uraraka was next, but she wasn't sure about her leadership. They were only friends since she asked for her to sit next to them at lunch.. Next was Iida, he was pretty good about getting the attention of the entire class, she noticed. But he seemed way too serious about the job. Maybe that was a good thing.

"No one's going to vote for me anyways since I'm new.." she grumbled. "oh well, might as well choose now."

 **Later**

The votes were revealed, showing Midoriya on top with 3 votes and Yaoyorozu with 2, which she figured out was the spiky pony-tailed girl.

"WHA?! HOW DID I GET 3 VOTES?!" Midoriya exclaimed with his mouth opened in shock, while Bakugo jumped out of his seat in anger.

"ALRIGHT! WHO THE HELL VOTED FOR HIM?!"

 _'I'll just keep my vote to myself..'_ Uraraka looked to the side, whistling.

"Dangit! Only one Vote! If I voted for my self it would've been tied!" Iida thoughtout loud angrily, as he shook in his seat.

"So you voted for someone else huh?" Yaoyorozu started.

"Seriously Iida, you could've really won that position there." Sato added.

A few minutes later and both Midoriya and Yaoyorozu stood in front of the class while Aizawa told the class their roles. Of course, Midoriya was shaking like a mad man and Yaoyorozu was sighing in annoyance.

"So Midoriya is the class rep, and the deputy class rep is Yaoyorozu.."

"Y-you're serious..?!" Midoriya managed.

"This doesn't seem that bad." Tsu smiled as she looked at the two students.

"Yeah, I can see this work out!" Kirishima nodded in agreement.

"Nice job Midoriya!" Ruby smiled. The outcome of the election to her was unexpected, she didn't know a lot about Yaoyorozu; but she seemed pretty smart. Midoriya could very well be a great leader too, He just needed to be confident.

She smiled remembering the time her team first formed.

 **Lunch**

Ruby, Iida, Midoriya, and Uraraka all sat at the same table, enjoying their meals. Ruby of course, had a huge bowl of ramen.

"Wow.. there's a lot of people here now." Ruby exclaimed as Iida told her why.

"That's because everyone in the hero course, support course, and management course meet at the same place; the cafeteria." He explained as Uraraka stuffed her face with rice.

"Mm.. the rice is delicious!"

"The ramen is too!" Ruby added with a huge grin.

Midoriya looked down at his food, pushing it around with his utensils, without a bite taken.

"Hmm.. anything wrong Midoriya? You seem.. off." Ruby asked as Midoriya continued to stare down at his food.

"Uh.. Midoriya..?"

"O-oh, Sorry about that..!" His face turned a few shades of red before he responded. "It's just that I'm not sure I'm qualified for being class rep.."

"You are."

"You'll be fine."

Both Uraraka and Iida responded surprising Midoriya.

"Wha? Seriously?"

"Yes, Your courage and quick thinking during battle will help shape you out into a great leader." Said Iida "Those and the strength you demonstrated during initiation is the reason I picked you."

"Didn't you want to be rep Iida? I did choose you since you were able to gain the class' attention easily after all." Ruby wondered, surprising Iida.

"Yeah, you even look the part with your glasses." Uraraka added.

"Thank you Ruby, for the vote. But wanting a job and also being suitable for it are different things. Observing the Iida family hero agency taught me that much."

"Agency..?"

"Wait a second Iida, you never told us about this." Ruby said, looking at him with wonder and interest. She read about agencies during her first night.

"Yeah Iida, what does your family even do?" Midoriya asked, also intrigued.

"O-oh it's nothing.." Iida tried dismissing the subject, which only seemed to pique their curiosity even more.

"You know I've been wondering something about you.." Said Uraraka. "Admit Iida! You're rich!"

Uraraka grinned while Ruby tried holding in a small laugh. Iida only responded with a face full of bewilderment, before looking off to the side.

"I was afraid people would start treating me differently if they knew of my family.." closing his eyes, he felt the stares of all three of his friends before sighing and telling them.

"You see, the Iidas' have been pro heroes for generations. It runs in our blood." He explained, surprising the three.

"Are all three of you familiar with the turbo hero: Ingenium?"

"Yeah! I know all about him!" Midoriya smiled with a small blush. "He's a super popular pro with 65 sidekicks working with him in his Tokyo agency!.. wait.. don't tell me.."

"He's my elder brother!" Iida stood up from his seat smiling with pride; he too had a small blush on his face which was probably the only time any of them have seen him like that.

"Woah, that's so cool!"

"Your family's famous!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Ingenium is a unmatched commander who honors the hero code. As the second oldest son of the Iida family, I strive to be as great as him."

"However.. I think it's a bit too soon for me to be in a real leadership role. Ruby, I know you weren't there, but I think Midoriya should be rep because he figured out what the judges were looking for during the pratical exams." He smiled, not noticing his friends were staring at him again.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile Iida, you should do it more often." Uraraka blurted, confusing him.

"Huh, what are you talking about? I smile all the time."

'He wants to be like Ingenium like how I want to be like All-Might.. he shouldn't be so hard on himself.. I didn't even know what was going on in the test..' Midoriya thought, smiling.

"Hey Iida, about the test—

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

An alarm set off which startled everyone in the room.

"What is that?!"

 **WARNING LEVEL 3 SECURITY BREACH PLEASE EVACUATE IN A ORDERLY MANNER**

"What's a level 3 security breach?!" Iida asked someone.

"It means someone managed to get past the school barrier! This never happened in my three years here, we should get going!" The boy hurriedly scurried away toward the exit. Ruby was just as nervous as that boy was. She remembered that alarm from the other day, and she definitely didn't want to hear it again.

Later, the hallways were crowded with students, shoving and pushing their way toward the exit; all the while panicked screams could be heard.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ruby groaned as she was shoved into another student, causing a sort of domino effect, as the student shoved another. All three of her friends were right behind her, also getting trampled by the crowd. Surely she could've just sped on by, but the exit was too tightly packed to actually run through.

"Everyone was quick to react..! Of course they would! They are U.A's students!" Iida pointed out, while trying to make his way through.

"Right, but I wish it wasn't this crazy!" Ruby shouted as she was pushed again.

"Yeah, they're causing a huge panick!" Midoriya added as he was pushed away, hearing the cries of his friends.

Pushing his way to the window, Iida peeked out; looking for the intruder, seeing.. reporters?!

The teachers were too overwhelmed by the reporters, they didn't realize the situation about the students.

"What the?! I was worried about an intruder; but it was actually the press? Where's all the teachers?! Everyone cal—" his face was pushed toward the glass as he tried to speak.

"Iida, help!" Uraraka cried out, while helping Ruby. Ruby only watched as Iida shifted against the wall then held out his hand toward Uraraka.

"Touch my hand! Make me float above everyone else!" He shouted. Missing once, Uraraka tapped his finger, while his whole body floated upwards. Ruby's eyes lightened up as he pulled his leg sleeve, revealing engines which extended outward and thrusted him toward the exit door.

'Woah.. I guess those are their quirks..!' Ruby smiled a bit. 'That's so cool..! Wait, now's not the time!'

Suddenly, a huge thud was heard as he slammed into the wall. Positioning his foot onto the doorframe, he turned his head toward the crowd.

"EVERYONE, EVERYTHING IS OKAY! IT'S JUST THE MEDIA! THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! We're U.A students! We need to remain calm and prove that we're the best of the best!" He yelled, gaining everyone's attention. After his speech, the room was filled with sighs of relief and began calming down.

"Heh, finally.. some breathing space.." Ruby sighed, wiping her brow. Both Midoriya and Uraraka came up to her later on, all looking up at Iida with small smiles.

Later on, the police arrived and the media was taken care of. Class began again and both Midoriya and Yaoyorozu was standing in front of the class, Midoriya still shaking nervously.

"Well rep?" Yaoyorozu asked, making him jump.

"..right! We have to figure out who the class officers will be..!" He said nervously before taking a deep breath. "But before that.. I want to say something.."

"I think Tenya Iida should be class rep instead of me..!" He smiled and looked toward Iida who had a surprised look on his face. "He managed to get everyone's attention and kept us in line. That's why I think he would be a better choice than me."

Ruby smiled as she knew she made the right choice. Even if she didn't know everyone here yet, she already knew the best person to lead just from their personality alone.

"Yeah, if Midoriya is fine with this than I am too. He was pretty helpful and manly back there." Kirishima notes as Kaminari nodded.

"Yup, heh, did you see how he looked like the exit sign back there?"

"This is a waste of time. Hurry up already." Aizawa muttered before laying back onto the floor.

Iida stood up. "If Midoriya wants me to become class rep, then I accept! I'll carry on this duty with the best of my abilities!"

"Nice Job Iida, good luck too!" Ruby grinned along with Uraraka.

"Yeah, sounds good 'emergency exit!'" Kirishima gave a thumbs up while Ruby held in a small laugh.

 _"Really? Pff.. Emergency Exit.."_

"I still have more votes then him..." Yaoyorozu muttered sourly.

 **Later**

The teachers who were off duty checked out the destroyed gate infront of them. The gate was completely obliterated, and looked like it was taken apart piece by piece.

"How are people of the press able to pass our security system?" Principle Nezu thought as he rubbed his paw on his chin. "Someone else is behind this. Some villain. They managed to break in and release havoc for the students. Was it for a show of power? Or maybe to declare war..?"

 **AN: Alright, so next chapter will be a lot of action, with a bit of a twist to the canon. Hopefully I can get it up soon. I know I say that a lot and miss like two months; but I'm so sorry! I can't keep up with this story. Besides that, here are reviews. Also, Guest, please make an account to I can answer directly, I can't tell if I'm talking to the same person or not.**

 **Althea** **Sirius : Yes, her skills will be shown next chapter. Not Grimm, but a whole bunch of baddies.**

 **Guest1 : Actually, I do know that Ruby's semblance isn't just speed. But we'll get to that later. It'll be pretty interesting. Trust me. Also, I will be deviating from the actual canon. I just need some time and a bit of planning. I already planned what's ahead later on, but thank you for the tip.**

 **Guest2 : Wow.. a bunch of questions. Okay, first, I do have an explanation for Ruby and unlocking aura. Pyrrha was an expert; yes, but she was exhausted from just unlocking Jaune's Aura which is a shit-ton. And still managed to walk it off, While Ruby completely fainted for a few hours just trying to unlock a average amount for Aizawa. (sorry I didn't say what his aura amount was.)**

 **Second, I won't go into much detail on how she got transferred, but she's 15 during this time. Also, sadly no, I don't have a end goal in mind. But I do plan on doing a few things that'll keep this story interesting.**

 **Guest3 : okay, I know Aizawa with multiple powers makes him pretty op, but he barely knows how Aura works, so he'll mostly just try to attack with erasure and defend with Aura instead of using both at the same time. Heck, he doesn't even know that aura can actually break yet. ;) **

**Also, Aizawa's Quirk still nullifies Quirks, but also nullifies semblances. It doesn't affect aura. That's why Ruby was able to tank that punch during their fight, also it was mentioned in the story. I see it as Aizawa nullifying a part of the soul (Aka Semblance.) instead of the entire soul. (Aura.) Sorry if I didn't make that clear. And Yes, Semblance and Quirks are two different things along with Aura.**

 **Oh right, about the synthetic dust. Remember Nezu taking that dust crystal? :)**

 **Okay, those were all the reviews I can answer. Hopefully it cleared some plot holes or sadly made more.. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; sorry if it seemed lackluster, but I hope to see you guys next time.**

 **Next Chapter: Ice, Fire And A Bunch Of Roses**


	5. Chapter 4: Ice, Fire, And A Rose

**AN: Hello, welcome again!**

 **Quick question, would you guys like it if instead of saying 'Midoriya' or 'Uraraka' the text would say Izuku and Ochaco? Not really important but I might change it.**

 **Also title was too long so I changed it :((**

 **Chapter 4: Ice, Fire, And A Rose**

"I am here! Now heading to work!" All Might shouted, his teeth shimmering from his huge smile. He currently was heading to U.A where he jumped across city blocks, stopping any threats in his way.

The crimes he saw during his jumps were too much for him to just leave alone, Be it just a speeding car or a complete robbery. He knew he was going to be late for his teaching job, but he had a bigger job to upheld, and that was being a hero. Of course it would take a bit out of his pay check, but that didn't matter to him; as long as he could help citizens, he was completely fine of losing a bit of cash.

But recently he noticed.. He was getting slower.

Of course he knew the reason why. It felt like years gone by, but really; it only has been a few weeks since he gave Midoriya 'One For All.'

His power was declining. Faster too. Ever since he gave 'One For All' to Midoriya, he noticed the change in speed and power he lost.

All Might's thoughts drifted to what Midoriya told him the other day, the day before that Ruby girl was admitted to the school. He told Bakugo about One For All, on how the quirk was transferred to him from someone else. Of course, he didn't lecture him about it because young Bakugo thought he was joking. Still, even though Midoriya now has a suitable vessel to contain One For All, he's still a young boy, and it was his job to teach him.

 **Shift**

"Training today is going to be a bit different. There will be three instructors to keep you guys in check; Me, All Might, and another teacher." Aizawa told the students as he looked over them.

The students took on a look of surprise, before Sero raised his hand. "Hey, Mr Aizawa? What kind of training is this?"

Not a second later, Aizawa held out a card that read **RESCUE** in bold blue letters. "Rescue. You'll be dealing with natural disasters, ship wrecks, tornadoes, that kind of stuff."

The entire class was soon filled with excitement. Some students were even glad to finally be able show off their skills. Especially Ruby.

"Woah.. that's awesome!.." Ruby mumbled with glowing silver eyes. She always wanted to help people, and this training can actually help her. Now that she thought about it, she never had a chance to do any physical activities during her time here, and she might be getting rusty.

"Guys, I'm not done talking yet." Aizawa groaned, silencing the entire room. "What you wear during this is up to you. I know you're excited about costumes. Keep in mind that you aren't used to them yet, and they can limit your abilities. Ruby you should head to your locker if you want to bring your costume too. I'll allow you to bring that scythe for just this one time."

"SCYTHE?" Almost everyone's head turned to the redhead who only covered her face with her hands.

 _'Why'd He bring all the attention to me?!..'_

"Quiet." Aizawa's eyes glowed a red crimson before everyone settled down.

"This place is at an off-campus facility, so we'll be taking a bus there. That's all. Everyone get ready."

"Finally, a place to show my skill!" Ruby cheered meekly.

 **Later**

Ruby was currently dressed in her huntress outfit, which was basically all black with red highlights. It matched her hair pretty well. She also wore her signature red hood and also had Crescent Rose clipped on her back.

Mineta gave it a 4/10. He couldn't see anything underneath.

"Hey Ruby. Cool costume!" Uraraka waved as Ruby smiled. "Thanks, I made it myself. Though yours is..

She took a glance at Uraraka who looked a little flustered.

"—Pretty cool too."

"T-thanks, though it's not supposed to be skin-tight.. Oh there's Deku. Cmon!" Uraraka quickly changed the subject, pointing at the green haired boy who currently wore the P.E uniform with huge white gloves and some black padding for his knees and elbows.

"Hey Deku!.. Huh? Why aren't you wearing your costume?" Uraraka greeted with a wave, Ruby following from behind.

"Oh, it got destroyed during combat training remember? I'm waiting for the support company to fix it up." He responded, scratching his head.

"How tough was that training anyways? Aizawa said you destroyed your arms during it. Should I be worried?" Ruby nervously asked. As far as she knew, the training was difficult as she examined the injuries Midoriya had the other day.

"No, you'll be fine. I was kinda reckless during that test." Midoriya responded with a light chuckle. "If anything, Everything should go fine since we're just doing rescue—

 **PHEEEEEEW**

"Class 1-A, please gather around! Using your student numbers, create 2 lines so we can line up efficiently!" Iida blew a whistle. He currently was dressed like his brother, the hero Ruby now knew as Ingenium; beside the mask.

"Iida's taking the class rep thing a bit too far huh..?" Ruby muttered.

 _"Yep.."_

 **Later**

The bus was not how Iida expected it to be. His plans for a simplified seating chart was ruined due to the opened design of the bus.

He slumped down defeated, while his friends smiled at his luck.

"Hey Midoriya." Tsu started, looking toward him as he turned to face her.

"What's up Asui?"

"I told you to call me Tsu."

"Oh Right..! Sorry.." he scratched his head.

"Anyways, I was wondering about your quirk." That seemed to gain his attention. "It's a lot like All Might's."

He responded by nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh er.. Really? I never thought about it like that..!" He responded in short breaths.

"Nah, Tsu you're forgetting All Might doesn't hurt himself when he uses his quirk. That's a pretty huge difference." Kirishima jumped in while Midoriya sighed in relief.

"What is your quirk anyways? I already saw Uraraka's and Iida's. But I never got the chance to see yours." Ruby questioned, which Midoriya instantly began stuttering again. She currently sat next to Uraraka who also listened in on the conversation.

"W-Well, it's a quirk that g-gives me super strength, though I get hurt when I use it." He muttered, while Ruby's eyes gleamed.

"You're lucky though, it's cool to have a simple augmenting quirk. You can do a lot of manly stuff with those types of quirks." Kirishima added as he raised his arm. Suddenly, it became rough with sharp edges which Ruby looked on in wonder and amazement. "My hardening is pretty good for battle and beating up some dudes, but it isn't all that flashy."

"What do you mean? That's so cool!" Ruby interrupted surprising the redhead. "You can practically run through an entire crowd of baddies and you wouldn't feel a thing! That's amazing in my opinion."

 _"I wonder how Yang would fight him.."_

"You really think so?"

This time, Midoriya Interrupted. "Heck yeah, it looks amazing! With a quirk like that you're definitely going to be a pro!"

"Huh? Really? Seemed pretty easier to become a famous hero if I had something flashier." Kirishima had a conflicted smirk on his face as he looked at his hardened arm.

"My Naval Laser is a combination of both flash and strength." Aoyama pointed out, his eyes sparkling with pride.

"Yeah, but it's pretty lame when you get a stomach ache." Mina added which made him slumped down a bit.

"How about you Ruby? What's your quirk all about? Also that scythe Aizawa talked about." Kirishima looked at her, with interest.

"Huh? my quirk?.."

"Yeah, What is yours? You've never told us about it." Midoriya jumped in.

"Oh right, uh quirks! Well, mine is basically super speed." She explained; Aizawa listened intently from the front, but didn't bother looking at them.

"Basically, I can run really fast and rose petals just fly out of me as an effect. I don't know how fast I can really go though.." Ruby thought, rubbing her chin. "And my scythe!" She patted the huge red hunk of metal on her back. "This dear child of mine is called Crescent Rose. My greatest creation! It may just look like some weird box, but it can transform into a scythe!.. I can't really transform it now though..." she scratched her head.

"Woah that's awesome!" Kirishima smirked, while Midoriya took notes.. yet didn't even carry a notebook or pencil. "No wonder you can go toe to toe with Mr. Aizawa, you're too fast for his eyes!" Kirishima added, making the silver eyed girl blush from the praise.

"Yeah, that quirk.. if you managed to avoid being in Mr. Aizawa's vision, then you could be a pro hero for sure!" Midoriya added, Ruby instantly sank back into her seat. She couldn't take this much praise for something she didn't even do!

Well, if what we're looking for are pro quirks, Bakugou's and Todoroki's are definitely up there." Bakugo looked over after hearing his name before turning back to look out the window, while Todoroki rested his eyes at the back seat. _Ruby silently thanked Kirishima for finally giving her Both their names._

"True, but Bakugou is always angry so he'll never be that popular." Tsu stated, which instantly triggered the blonde.

"THE HELL YOU SAY?! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS FROG GIRL!" Bakugo jumped out of his seat in anger. Tsu was completely unfazed by his threat pointing at him humorlessly "See?"

"Ya know we basically just met you, so it's kinda telling that we already know your personality is completely garbage..." Kaminari entered the conversation.

"YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU APPLIED TO THIS SCHOOL YOU BASTARD!—"

Midoriya took on a face of shock after what he was seeing. _'Kacchan being teased?! Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?! U.A is so confusing..!'_

Both Ruby and Uraraka sat, smiling and giggling at the feud that happened between Bakugou and the other students. She didn't expect to get along with everyone so quickly, but she was glad she did; otherwise she probably would've been in the back seat along with Todoroki, completely quiet.. though, now he looked annoyed from all the noise.

"Hey hey, Quit messing around. We're almost here." Aizawa interrupted, at the front of the bus. Indeed, Ruby looked out the window to see a huge dome, almost; if not larger than the school itself. The bus stopped and everyone exited.

 **Shift**

Everyone was greeted by another member of the staff, a person that went by the name of 'Thirteen.' They consisted of a white puffy space-suit, and helmet. A bunch of students took on a look of amazement at the hero while Ruby stood by the side awkwardly.

'Dang it.. I don't know this person.. whoever they are, they do have a cool spacesuit though.'

"Hello everyone, I've been waiting for a while now." Thirteen introduced themselves with a wave. "Can't wait to show you guys inside!"

Entering the dome, Ruby looked around in amazement. This place was huge! There were like four different environments each for different scenarios in a natural disaster.

"I created this training facility to train you guys to deal with many different types of disasters that could happen! I called it the unforeseen simulation joint! Or..."

 **"U.S.J!"**

"Woah.. I never seen anything like it." Ruby mumbled in amazement. Looking at her other classmates, she too saw their eyes sparkle with wonder and interest.

Aizawa gestured for Thirteen to come toward him to speak in private, away from hearing range of the students.

"Hey, where's All Might? Shouldn't he be here already?" Aizawa grumbled to Thirteen. "Let me guess.. he booked a interview?"

"Actually, he used up all his power doing hero work on the way here." Thirteen corrected, making Aizawa frown. "He's resting in the teacher's lounge right now."

"That man.. well it can't be helped, The two of us will be fine. Let's get started." He finished, standing by the side of Thirteen, facing the students.

"Alright, before we begin; I got something to say, well.. maybe two.. or three—

"We get it."

"Right. Well listen closely. I'm sure you guys know of my quirk. It's called black hole, I can suck up anything and turn it into pure dust."

'Wha.. What?! That's perfe— Oh wait, the other dust..'

"Yeah, you saved a bunch of people with that quirk." Midoriya pointed out while Uraraka nodded her head furiously.

"That's true.. but it's also a very dangerous quirk that can kill.." that made everyone stop and listen even more closely.

"Some of you also have powers that are dangerous. Please remember to stay focused and make the right decisions or else your quirks can become deadly." Thirteen took a small breath before continuing.

Today, you guys are going to use your quirks to save others lives. You won't be using your quirks to attack enemies or others, only to help. After all, that's what being a hero is all about. Ensuring the safety of others."

"That's all I have to say, thanks for listening!" Thirteen bowed while the students cheered.

"Alright, now with that out of the way—" before Aizawa could finish, sparks flew around the light sources of the dome before they shut down instantly.

 _'Is this part of the test..?'_ Ruby wondered suspiciously until a dark void appeared in the middle of the courtyard.

Aizawa turned, shock etched on his face. That wasn't good sign either.

Suddenly, an arm stretched out of the void and out came many strange people, the first being a blue haired man with dismembered hands for accessories. His red eyes staring straight toward the students.

The man's gaze landed on her which sent a chill down her spine, his eyes full of murderous intent, and a small bit of shock.

"Everyone Stay back!" Aizawa shouted, which kinda surprised her. He has never used that tone during the time she'd known him, even during their fight. She knew this was serious. Putting on his goggles, he told them, "This isn't in the test. This is real. Those are villains."

The sudden realization struck them which made them feel uneasy. Real villains? What were they doing here?!

On the other side of the facility, the void that brought them all here took shape of a man, but still kept the physical appearance of a ghastly figure.

 _"The only heroes I see are 'Thirteen' and 'Eraserhead.' Perplexing. According to the schedule, All Might is supposed to be here."_ The void spoke to the blue haired man. it's yellow glowing eyes scanned the area looking for the symbol of peace.

"Seriously.. I went through the trouble of bringing a bunch of friends and he didn't even bother to show up? What a waste of time.. Well maybe if I kill a few kids, he'll show up eventually..C'mon let's watch from a safe distance for now." the blue haired man spoke, smiling devilishly under his mask.

Aizawa's hair and scarf flew above his head, as he eyed down each villain, A red glow emitting from his yellow goggles.

"Hey, Thirteen!" Yaoyorozu shouted gaining their attention. "Why aren't the alarms going off?!"

"I'm not sure.." Thirteen responded with a nervous tone. Rubbing their chin.

"Is the entire campus under attack? Or just us?" Todoroki finally spoke, staring down each of the villains.

"Either way, there's a villain that's messing with the alarm systems." Todoroki continued. "They chose to infiltrate an isolated facility during the time a class was being taught. They're fools for trespassing. But they must have a plan if they gone through all the trouble just to make this happen."

Aizawa stepped infront of the class and Thirteen, holding onto his scarfs.

"Thirteen get them out of here and alert the rest of the staff. Actually.. If they surpassed security then they probably did something with our regular communication too.. Kaminari use your gear and quirk to contact the school." The blonde nodded.

"What are you going to do?! You can't fight them on your own." Midoriya exclaimed. "Even when you use your quirk, your fighting style isn't suited for groups."

"Don't worry Midoriya, he's going to be fine." Ruby assured.

 _"You can't be a pro if you only have one trick._ I leave them to you, Thirteen."

Finally, Aizawa jumped down the huge stairs, and once he touched the ground ran after the villains.

Ruby looked on as he nullified three villains and proceeded to slam them into the ground with his scarf.

"A-awesome!" Ruby smirked. It was way cooler when you weren't the one being attacked.

A villain ran toward him attempting to punch him, only for him to duck and deliver a uppercut, sending the man to the air before pulling him down with his scarf, slamming into another villain.

Meanwhile, the blue haired villain looked at the pro hero with disgust, yet gave off a small smirk.

"There he goes, trying to impress us. With those goggles you can't even tell whose quirk is getting nullified.. He's making it hard for us to work together, some of us need to rely on other quirks too.. How annoying." The blue haired man scratched his neck.

The students started toward the exit gates, while Ruby and Izuku watched in amazement.

"Wow I guess I shouldn't underestimate him.."

"Yep, he's amazing.. Guess my fight was really just a warm-up to him.."

"Ruby! Midoriya! Hurry! This isn't a time for analyzing! We have to go!" Iida turned toward them with a nervous tone. Both of them nodded as they ran, Ruby easily catching up to them.

Thirteen leaded the way, and as they approached the door, a black mist appeared before them, growing into a large massive void with yellow glowing eyes. His appearance gave everyone a chill down their spines, Ruby especially; as it reminded her of Grimm.

 _"There is no escape for you."_ The mist spoke. _"It's a pleasure seeing U.A's latest. We are **The League of Villains."**_

 _"I know it's inappropriate to barge in uninvited; but we decided to come by to say hello. And besides, isn't this a good place for the resting place of All Might? I believed he was suppose to be here today, but I guess not. Guess there was a change of plan we missed."_

Thirteen readied their quirk as Bakugou and Kirishima were the first to take a stance, as the other students proceeded to follow them.

 _"Ah well, it doesn't matter. **I still have a role to play."**_

The mast grew bigger, while Everyone's eyes widen to see Bakugou and Kirishima jump at the mass.

Bakugou then released a explosion, shooting dust and dirt up into the air, blocking everyone's view.

"Did'ja really think we would just stand around while you destroy everything?!" Everyone looked in astonishment as Both Bakugou and Kirishima smirked.

 _"You live up to U.A's reputation."_

Their smirks faltered as the dust cleared, showing the mist was perfectly fine.

 _"But you should be more careful children. Or else someone can get hurt."_ The tone he used was threatening as Ruby began sweating. Crescent Rose wasn't helpful in this situation right now.."

"Both of you get out of the way! Now!" Thirteen yelled, putting their arm up. Before Thirteen could activate their quirk, the mist spreaded around the entire class.

 _"I'll scatter you around this entire facility! To meet my comrades! **And your deaths!** "_

The mist swallowed the class whole, while some managed to escape, Ruby wasn't so lucky as she felt herself being dragged off her feet, and losing sight of what's infront of her. Eventually, she opened her eyes as she began to see the ground quickly approaching.

"Crap, Crap, Crap!" She quickly unfolded Cresent Rose, and used the recoil to slow her landing.

"Alright.. Guess the landing strategies were useful after all."

Looking around, she spotted many villains approaching her, though some backed away at the sight of Cresent Rose.

"Hey! If you want to fight then come and get it!" She taunted, clearly it worked as they begun charging her.

Suddenly she remembered that none of them had aura. "..Right. I need to hold back even more.." she sighed, turning her scythe to the blunt end.

Before they even made it close to her, she instantly closed the gap with her semblance, activating it and zooming pass them, they didn't even realize she moved, the only indication was some rose petals flying by before they suddenly shoved away by an incredible force, down the landslide. Yet, more kept coming; and they looked armed with weapons too.

Ruby stopped, turning towards another oncoming horde as she readied her scythe. Just as quickly as before, she jumped in the air, using her scythe to propel herself toward them. Her boots impacting one's face, before twisting around with her scythe and kicking another.

Two down and a few more to go, she didn't bother using her full speed; she knew these guys were weak like Torchwick's henchmen. Looking down at them with a glare, (which made her look like a puppy.) a few started to actually run away, until..

Everyone got covered in ice, completely frozen and stationary. Looking to the side, she saw Todoroki by her.

She stared in amazement at the power he displayed, if she didn't know any better, she would've thought those people were actually ice sculptures.

"Woah, Todoroki.. your quirk is amazing." She muttered, he only nodded in response.

"Come, lets interrogate a few to know what's going on." He suggested, Ruby only nodded back.

"Hey, uh Todoroki?"

"Yes?"

"Need a bit of help here.." She pointed at her feet which was covered in ice up to the knees.

"Sorry about that."

 **Shift**

After Ruby was freed, they both figured out they were on the landslide section of U.S.J and began interrogating the incapacitated villains.

"So their plan was to scatter us and kill us. Clearly they were unprepared." Both of them walked by the villains as they tried breaking free.

"Those kids.. to wield something so huge with no effort.. And that boy's power to freeze every one of us.."

"Those aren't kids.. those are monsters.." Ruby rolled her eyes at the villain, before sticking out her tongue.

"They're planning to kill All Might. At first I thought they brought a bunch of elite villains to overpower him." Todoroki told Ruby who followed behind him.

Two villains came from both sides, as Todoroki easily disposed of the one upfront by freezing him instantly, while Ruby shot gravity dust onto the ground, pulling the second one down instantly.

"Hmm.. To me, they aren't all that 'elite.' Ruby mocked with a smirk, looking down at the villain.

"Right. Most of these villains are low-level thugs, so this can't be their master plan. From what I saw, there were at least 4 or 5 of them that are truly dangerous here." Todoroki turned toward the villain infront of him. "If that's the case, then we need more information."

"Everyone listen up!" Todoroki spoke out, which gave everyone a chill down their spine. "If you stay frozen, your cells will slowly die from frostbite and hypothermia. Luckily for you, I want to be a hero. So I'd like to avoid killing anyone." The frozen criminals gawked at his statement, with terrified faces. Even Ruby felt a bit bad for them.

"But the only way to avoid that is to tell us how you're planning to kill All Might." He raised his palm toward one of their faces, whom of which began tearing up at the thought of dying. Ruby couldn't even look at the sight.

 **Shift**

Midoriya, Tsu, and Mineta were warped into the water section, and quickly managed to escape the villains in that area with no damage.. except Midoriya who actually injured himself.. again. Scratched that, Mineta threw his 'grapes' into the water as his head started bleeding. Good news is that they were locking them all together, away from them.

For now, they swam safely to shore and silently watched as Aizawa continued beating the thugs rather easily, though now he was tiring out. Taking one down and three come out of nowhere. Of course, they knew what his quirk was after fighting him for so long, so now he needed to be more careful.

Slipping under a rather weak left hook, and countering with a kick to the head, he pulled on his scarf to pull one's arm and launch them into another, slamming into each other.

Finally, the one he assumed the boss ran after him. The blue haired man ran rather strangely at him with his palm outstretched, though if his quirk activates only through touch, then its best to stay away from his hands.

Coming face to face, Aizawa easily slipped under his arm and elbowed him in the gut, but unlike the thugs, he didn't react at all, only holding onto his elbow that contacted his stomach.

"It was hard to see earlier, because you were moving around so much.. But I found your tell; it's your hair." Aizawa's eyes widened at that. How did he figure it out?

"When it drops, it means your quirk isn't being used. You're having to blink more often, because of all these guys to wear you down."

Suddenly, his elbow began.. shedding, crumbling and decaying as the tissue was no more and actual flesh began showing.

Before it spreaded any further, he kicked him away. Activating his aura, the tissue began healing rather quickly.

Seeing the light glow around Aizawa made the man's eyes widened a bit. "Hm.. interesting you have the same powers from someone I've met before. I think they called it.. 'aura.' Strange. I wonder how you obtained it."

Aizawa's eyes widened even more, How the hell did he know about aura? Does Ruby know this guy?

"Oh, by the way. _I am not the final boss._ "

Confused, Aizawa Turned around.

The hulking figure of a man if you can even call it that, reached out toward him.

 **Shift**

Ruby shivered.

The ice was cold, so cold in fact, she was beginning to catch a cold. Wrapping herself in her cloak wasn't helping either. Sure, the snow in patch was cold, but why was his ice so much colder?! She sighed, watching her breath fly away into the air. Todoroki only walked forward, not even glancing at her.

"If you're cold, you can stay on my left." He suddenly spoke. Confused, Ruby tried it anyways, walking to the left.

Instantly, she felt a warm sensation breeze by. It felt like standing next to a campfire.

"Wow.. this side is so much better!" Ruby smiled. Todoroki stopped in his tracks; his eyes darkening for a second, leaving Ruby with a chill down her spine. "W-What's wrong..? Did I say something..?"

Just as sudden, he began walking again. Ruby began to follow, only seeing ice climbing up her ankles.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted, but she suddenly stopped, due to the situation. "I'm sorry if I said anything wrong.. can you please help me out?"

"Sorry. You just reminded me of someone." He responded placing his left hand on the ground.

"O-oh.." Ruby scratched her head, looking to the side. "Sorry for bringing back bad memories."

suddenly, a loud crunch was heard in the center of the facility, and a rather inhuman yell. Once the ice melted, Ruby instantly ran toward Todoroki's side.

"Hold on, I'll get us down there quick!" Grabbing onto her arm, she zoomed down the landslide with her semblance, though she was left dazed and exhausted because her semblance; when carrying another person, takes a toll on her body.

Exiting the landslide area, the first sight she saw instantly made her want to vomit.

There infront of her stood a huge muscular man if you could even call it that, along with the blue haired man, and the dark void over Aizawa, whose arms were broken and crumbled. She could see that aura was trying but failing to heal him. They all faced away from her and Todoroki, yet they had a feeling they knew they were there.

The thing raised his head before slamming it into the ground, shattering his aura and creating a small crater. Even Todoroki felt unnerved by it.

Ruby's eyes darkened. The blue haired man beside the monster only watched on with a wicked grin underneath the hand mask of his. The dark mist suddenly approaching his side.

"Kurogiri. Did you dispose of Thirteen?" The man asked.

"Thirteen is out of commission.. but a student got away." The mist now knowned as Kurogiri responded.

"...huh?.." The man looked at the mist with a annoyed expression, before putting his hand to his own neck and began scratching, doing the same with his other hand, his body shaking angrily. "Kurogiri.. _you!.. you idiot!_ if you weren't our warp gate, _I would've murdered you right now!.._ " there was a long pause, everyone too afraid to act.

Just as sudden, he stopped, sighing in dissapointment. "We can't win against a bunch of pros.. I guess it's game over then.. let's go home." He looked back at Kurogiri.

"Before we leave though, _let's smash some of his pride as the symbol of peace!"_ He suddenly appeared infront of the water section, though to Ruby, he ran there really quickly.

He was reaching out for something, or rather someone..

Ruby didn't realize it, but her body reacted and reached for her scythe.

 **Next Chapter: I Am Here**


End file.
